Another Day
by Darkazu
Summary: Retrouver un Drago Malfoy Journaliste Tentant de faire un court- métrage autobiographique de Hermione Granger. Vas-il réussir ou est-ce que les histoires de sont passé vont refaire surface? [ Résumé Nul xD Aller lire ]


La page blanche est une mauvaise expérience, pour tout apprenti écrivain, ou artiste. Un écrivain est un artiste pour moi. Chaque histoire est issue de son imagination, inventé. Puis il y a souvent des fans, ou simplement des personnes trouvant qu'une histoire aurait très bien pué être écrite d'une autre façon mais toujours avec ce personnage important. Ces personnages au qu'elle on aurait bien aimés faire vivre plus d'expérience, les faire aller dans une autre direction. Je ne suis qu'une simple fan de Harry Potter . Je n'ai malheureusement pas le mérite d'avoir inventé ces fabuleux personnages. Mais je peux l'heure faire découvrit autre chose, une autre voix, un autre tournant et surtout un autre destin...

Nécessitez pas à laisser vos avis.

Pançy ! Je savais bien que tu ne me croirais pas ! Pourtant nous sommes bien allés en classe ensemble, de la sixième à la terminal. La preuve Regarde !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Drago Malfoy poussa la paniére et posa grand ouvert sur la table du restaurant l'album qui retraçait ses années d'études secondaires.

Tu vois, insista-t-il en pointant du doigt le visage de Granger, puis le sien.

Pansy Parkinson, rédactrice à ABC, la chaîne de télévision nationale canadienne, ajusta ses élégantes lunettes pour mieux déchiffrer la liste de noms qui accompagnait la photo.

Hermione Granger lut-elle à voix haute. Activité favorite : L'informatique, les livres... Surnom : Miss je sais tout. Pourquoi Miss je sais tout ? c'était une moi-je ?

Non. C'est qu'elle a toujours un livre a la main depuis notre première rencontre...

Impatient de parler du sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, Drago tapotait la salière avec son stylo, ce qui n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté. Pansy n'avait nullement l'intention d'en rester là. Approchant l'album de la fenêtre, elle le scruta.

Dis moi... Tu étais déjà absolument canon à cette époque ! Voyons, Voyons, ce qu'ils ont écrit sur toi !

Arrêt ! Hurla Drago en essayant en vain, de lui reprendre l'album. Pansy, ce faufile dans le placard sous l'escalier et poursuit la lecture.

Drago Malfoy, le plus beau de tous, et le préféré des filles. Si il n'était pas aussi Riche, il serait haissable.

Donne moi ça !

Il ouvrit le placard et la fie sortir de là. Son amie parit d'un rire de gorge des plus sexy, attirant l'attension de deux hommes qui déjeunaient près de la fenêtre. Enfin, elle finit par rendre l'album. Pansy leurs lançairent un coup d'oeil rapide avant de se concentrert sur Drago.

Bon, d'accord, tu es allée en classe avec Hermione Granger, concéda Pansy. Mais je connais le personnage. Elle ne fait rien pour promouvoir son travail. Qu'est-ce qui te faitt croire qu'elle t'accorderait un entretien filmé pour une biographie ? L'attachée de presse de sa maison d'édition me l'a bien dit, elle est connue pour refuser toute interview. Tout le monde parle de son dernier livre, Another Day. Tout le monde, sauf lui ! Il a même refusé de rappeller Tom Jedusor, qui voulait l'inviter à son émission !

Nous avons littéralement grandi ensemble, Pansy. J'étais là quand elle a lu en classe la première histoire qu'elle a écrite, affima-il en essayant de se souvenir de l'événement. Sans succès d'ailleurs... Pourtant, c'était vrai, il était bien là. De quoi parlait donc cette histoire ?

Tu as peur que ce ne soit pas assez étoffé ? Que ça manque de Subtance ? Reprit-il. Alors là, assure toi. Le plus dur va être de faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas trop long, au contraire.

Bon si quelqu'un peut réussir là ou d'autres ont échoué, c 'est bien toi Drago. Reconnut Pansy en ouvant sa sacoche. Tiens, j'ai demandé à la comptabilité qu'il te dassent un chèque.

Ravie, Drago l'accepta avant que Pansy ne décide de changer d'avis. C'était bien la premiere fois que l'un de ses progets était accepté aussi facilement !

J'aurais bien aimé rester plus longtemps à bavarder. Déclara Pansy en posant un gros billet sr la table pour régler la notre du déjeuné, Malheureusement, je dois filer. J'ai un rendez-vous important. Que ça ne t'empéche pas de prendre un dessert et un café ! Garde moi simplement la Note.

Tu me connais, Pansy, je ne vais pas me gêné.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et les deux hommes de tout a l'heure suivis son amie du regard. L'un d'eux fit tous son possible pour attirer l'attention de Drago. En vrain, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'album photo qu'il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

Vous désirez autre chose ? S'enquit la serveuse, en débarrassant la table.

Mmm... Un café, merci.

Entendu, jeune homme !

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas regardé cet album ! La dernière fois, c'était lorsque sa mère, prise d'une soudaine rage de rangement, lui avait expédié à King cross, avec tout un tas d'autre souvenir d'enfance et d'adolescence. Il pacourut les feuilles lustrées s'attardant plus particulièrement sur les photos de sa dernière année, celle de son baccalauréat.

Les souvenirs déferlèrent, prenant possession de tout son être. Unne sensation d'oppression, douloureuse et plaisante à la fois, oubliée et pourtant si familière , lui étreignit la poitrine. De la nostalgie pour le passé, bien sur, mais pas seulement... Peut être aussi des regret ce qui n'avait pas été et ne serait jamais...

Il se concentra sur la photo de Anaëlle. Bronzé, les traits réguliers, les cheveux blonds et souples. Elle ne passait pas inaperçu, même sans son sourire dévastateur. Sur la photo, ell l'arborait, ce fameux sourire, doublé d'un regard des plus enjôleurs... Et elle semblait le contempler, prêt a lui confier quelque formidable secret

Ana...

Si il était le gars le plus populaire du lycée, Elle était, sans contestation possible, la fille la plus populaire du Lycée. Ils faisaient un couple parfait. Il n'était quand même pas le seule à l'avoir observé ? Pourtant, il était sortie partiquement avec tous les garçons, filles de sa classe et ceux de la classe au dessus, sauf avec Ana. Avec Granger non plus, seulement elle, elle ne comptait pas, puisqu'on ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille ou un homme.

« Elle est peut-être Homoxesuel », songea-il Chaque chose en son temps. Il essaierait d'élucider ce mystère plus tard. Pour le moment, il décida de se concentrer sur Anaëlle.

Pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais proposer de sortir avec elle ? Il s'était posé souvent la question. Ils étaient toujours amis, encore maintenant. Bien sûr, ils avaient un peu flirté, sans que ils ne laissent leurs relation passer au stade superieur. Puis elle s'était mariée avec Cédric Digorri, et Drago avait alors mis de côté les sentiments qu'il avait éprouver pour elle, des sentiments qui n'étaient plus d'actualité. Leur amitié était resté intacte et Ana avait fait en sorte qu'il ne reste plus aucune ambiguïté. Ce qui n'avait dailleurs pas empêchée Cédric de le détester cordialement. Connard.

Drago scruta du regard la photo du jeune homme menue, aux cheveux châtain clair, qui ne l'avait, de toute façon jamais aimée. Il était mignon, mais sans rien d'exceptionnel. On ne pouvait dire que c'était le genre de gars ç faire tourner toute les tête. Pas comme lui. Pourtant contrairement à Drago, il avait réussi à faire tourner celle d'Anaëlle.

« Drago drago drago ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à te torturer l'esprit ! Se lança-t-il Tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne... »

Il se concentra alors sur la personne qui la concernait à ce moment précos et qui ,'avait jamais rien eu à voir dans ces intrigues. Il regarde de plus près la photo de Granger. Elle avait des cheveux affreux, une criniére de lionne. Son visage peut-être fin et un nez, ainsi que des lunettes qui ne lui porté pas préjudice. On ne pouvait pas franchement dire qu'elle était une belle adolescente, surtout comparé à Anaëlle... Drago se sentit troublée, plutôt mal à l'aise. Hermione, se souvint-il, avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. De nouveau, il fixe la photo de Ana, puis celle de Granger. Qu'il étudia de plus près. Ces yeux vert, si souvent découcertants, n'étaient-ils pas vifs et intelligents ? Ce sourire, qu'il avait pris l'habitude de décrire comme tordu, ne serait-il pas l'attribut d'un esprit ironique, empreint d'humour ? Bien ûr , le récent succès de Hermione ne pouvait manquer d'influence le regard qu'il porter sur elle à ce moment précis, c'était inévitable. Refermant l'album d'un coup sec, Drago soupire et le range dans sa malette noir. Il prit enfin conscience que de tous ses amis de classe, Hermione était celle qu'il connaissait le moins.

« Monsieur, Votré café »

Toujours dans ses pensées, il remercia la serveuse d'un sourire de séducteur. L'idée de faire une biographie filmée de Hermione Grander ne lui était venue qu'une semaine auparavant, lors se sa conversation téléphonique hebdomadaire avec sa mére, et voilà que le projet était désormais officiel Témoin le chère que la ABC, qu'il s'empressa de ranger la poche à glissière de son sac.

Narcissia Malfoy, qui vivait toujours dans la grande ville de londres ou il avait grandit. Elle lui avait dit :

« Tu te souviens de Hermione Granger ? »

« Bien sur, mère ! » Avait-il répondu.

« Et bien ! Figure toi qu'elle est revenue en Angleterre, elle vit dans la veille ferme à bardeau de ses parents, tu sais, celle que les Weasley ont abandonnée lorsqu'il sont partis prendre leurs retraite à Victoria ? Il paraît que son roman, Another Day, est un Best-seller. On raconte qu'il est question d'en faire un film ! »

Sur la quatrième de couverture qui Hélàs ne comportait pas de photo de l'auteur, drago avait lu que Hermione possédait un diplôme d'anglais à l'université de New York. Et qu'il y vivait la plupart du temps dans cette ville. Que diable était-elle venu faire dans ce trou perdu ?

« Je sais, je l'ai lu et j'ai adoré, il dépasse toute les ventes au USA. Mais pourquoi es-ce qu'elle est revenue vivre en angleterre ? »

« D'après Blaise, ellr avait besoin de calme pour écrire son deuxième livre. A new York, elle était harcelé par la presse. »

Une véritable mine de renseignement, ce Blaise ! On était sur , en allant faire ses course dans sa petite épicerie, d'être mis au courant de tous les derniers potins du village. Après avoir reposé le combine drago avait beaucoup réfléchie. Narcissia avait eu une crise cardiaque au mois de juin précédent, dont elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise. Même si le cardiologue consulté sa saint-marie n'avait constaté que de très légère séquelle, le choc avait été tel qu'à cinquante-huit ans, elle avait décidé de changer radicalement son mode de vie, y compris ses habitudes alimentaires.

Drago avait mauvaise conscience de ne pas l'avoir revue depuis cette période, pendant laquelle elle avait subi toute sorte d'examens médicaux. Ce sentiment de culpabilité était exacerbé par le fait que sa mére s'était mise en tête de venir a londre, n'attendant qu'une invitation de lui. Mais Drago, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir s'éterniser ou même refuser de partir, repoussait sans cesse l'échéance.

En se rendant lui même dans le village, il ferait d'une piere deux coup : il mènerait à bien un projet representant un véritable défi, en l'occurrence, la réalisation d'une biographie filmée de Hermione Granger – Ce qui n'était poue lui déplaire – Et il rendrait visite a sa mère allégeant ainsi sa conscience.

Sa décision prise, il s'était lancée dans une recherche approfondie sur internat. Il avait tapé « Hermione granger écrivain » dans le moteur de recherche, s'attendant à trouvé un site officiel. Peine perdue ! Quant à la bibliothèque, elle n'y trouva guère plus d'information.

Dans un sens, ça lui convenait parfaitement. Si les fans de Hermione Granger ne connaissait rien a leur auteur favori, il comptait bien remédier à cette situation ! Tout en dégustant son café, le jeune homme se réjoiuissait à l'idée de se lancer dans ce projet. Et si granger s'avérait ennuyeuse et vide ? C'était peu probable, se rassura-il, sinon comment aurait il pu écrire un tel livre ? En revanche, si au contraine, il parvenait à revéler les trésors insoupçonnées de sa personnalité quel coup de maitre pour sa carrière de journaliste ! Et si Hermione refusait toute coopération ? Si elle se braquait contre lui ?

D'un autre côté pourquoi ferait-il àa ? Après tout, ils avaient été élevés tous les deux dans la même petite ville. Une autre inquiétude, et non des moindres le traversa. Retourner dans ce village après toutes ces années serait comme faire un voyage dans le temps. Comment le suporterait-il ? Anaëlle & Cédric y vivaient toujours, ainsi que Harry Potter, qui était aussi de la même classe. Avec lui et Granger, ça faisait déjà cinq élèves sur les onze de terminale.

Voyager dans le temps...

Reposant sa tasse vide, il renge la note dans son sac afin de la donner plus tard à pansy, et sans un regard envers les personnes au alentour. Il se fraya un chemin à travers le restaurant bondé, jusqu'à la sortie. Changé le passé, est-ce que la chose était possible ? Les souvenirs affluaient, jusqu'aux odeurs de craie et de vieux livres, imprégnant avec un réalité troublante l'air tourbillonnant de la grande ville. Il se revit en cours de mathématique, Hermione Assis dans l'allée contiguë . Plutôt solitaire, elle ne prenait pas souvent la parole en classe. Mais cette fois-là, il se passe une choses extraordinaire. Hermione parla -c'était son premier souvenir distinct qu'il avait d'elle- Elle parla et contrairement à la règle, elle ne prit pas la pein de lever la main pour demander la parole. C'était inconcevable jamais aucune professeur ne laissait passer un tel manquement à la discipline et pourtant, on ne lui avait fait aucune remarque. Bizarre qu'il se soit rappelée de cet épisode. Le vent s'apaisa, laissant place à une pluie froide et serrée. Se protégeant la tête avec sa mallette, Drago héla un taxi. Il lui fallait rentrer. Il lui fallait faire sa valise.

Merci de m'avoir lu la suite bientôt donné moi vos avis sur le prologue !


End file.
